Night Lies
by Ninne Yagami
Summary: La vida de Chris Hemswroth cambió de forma radical el dia en el que conoció a aquel hombre. El joven actor se verá envuelto en situaciones que jamás habría imaginado, y que incluso le harán replantearse su sexualidad. (Ya, no es Thorki, es un Hiddlesworth, pero no sabía donde meterlo . En el caso de que alguien si sepa, por favor que me lo comunique *w*)
1. Spellbound

**¡Hola a todas las fans de Hiddlesworth! Antes de que empeceis a leer esta pequeña historia que se me pasó por la mente hace unos meses debo avisaros de algo;**

**1: Debo pediros que os imagineis a Tom, no como a él mismo, si no como a Loki, ya que la personalidad que le he puesto en esta historia, pegaba más con la de nuestro villano favorito jejejeje (Mediante avanceis entendereis porqué lo hice así)**

**2: Aviso de antemano (por si la idea no gusta, que no os pille de sorpresa) de que Tom es un vampiro.**

**3: Si estás esperando leer una caramelada... este no es tu fic jejejeje**

**Una vez avisadas... ¡Que disfruteis del fic!**

Spellbound

Daba la sensación de que el invierno había decidido presentarse con antelación ese año. Apenas habían pasado las ocho de la tarde y ya era prácticamente de noche.

Chris acababa de salir del hotel en Stuttgart en el que había reservado habitación durante una semana, y se dirigía a una entrega de premios que se celebraba unas cuantas calles más abajo, que gracias a sus películas de los dos últimos años, Chris se había dado bastante a conocer, por lo que tenía que asistir a estas "fiestas".

Se estaba arrepintiendo por haber decidido ir hacia allí caminando. La noche era extremadamente fría, y parecía que el aire le atravesaba el _Smoking _para apuñalarle el pecho, los dedos de los pies ya ni los sentía, y no encontraba lugar donde esconder las manos para que no se le congelaran estas también. No veía el momento en el que llegaría a la fiesta, y eso que solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que había salido del hotel. ¿Cómo era posible tanto frio? Y a su parecer, era el único en toda Alemania que parecía estar pasando ese frio tan tajante. Veía a los niños corretear, volviendo hacia sus respectivas casas sin problema alguno, las ancianas sentadas en la parada del autobús hablando unas con otras, y más personas que pasaban por su lado sin el más mínimo resquicio que le indicara que pasaban frio. Realmente parecía ser el único.

Aceleró el paso, ya veía los coches que se paraban frente a la entrada, y contra antes llegara, antes entraría en calor con la calefacción que seguramente estaría puesta.

Después de atravesar un muro de gente parloteando que bloqueaba el paso, por fin logró entrar. Suspiró aliviado de que la calefacción si estuviera puesta, y se adentró más, en búsqueda de alguien conocido para así hacer más "ligera" el resto de la velada.

Como mucho, había encontrado a un par de actores conocidos, pero no tenía la suficiente familiaridad con ninguno como para pasar el resto de la noche en su compañía. Así que decidió pedir una copa e ir caminando por toda la sala mientras bebía para ir matando el tiempo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un Vodka con SevenUp, una bebida que le recomendó una actriz amiga suya que conoció en el rodaje de una de sus anteriores películas. A la espera de que le sirvieran, su mirada se desvió a unas escaleras que había situadas tras la barra, para quedarse prácticamente hipnotizado ante el hombre que bajaba por ellas: Su piel era pálida, tanto que, si no fuera por las luces, podrían apreciarse sus venas bajo ella, y el color oscuro de su media melena acentuaba aún más si era posible su blanquecino tono de piel. Tenía un caminar extremadamente elegante, mostrando superioridad ante todo el que se encontraba en la sala. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul que jamás había visto, pero a pesar de ello, su color no fue lo que le llamó la atención de ellos, si no aquella intensa y profunda mirada que en cuanto le localizó, no se le apartó de encima. Chris se estremeció al ver que aquel hombre no le apartaba la vista, e intentó distraerse volviendo su atención a la barra, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar girarse para echarle un ojo y acabar viendo que no dejaba de observarle. Cogió el Vodka que hacía ya rato que esperaba en la barra y echó a caminar por todo el salón, buscando así una distracción y a la vez, perder de vista a aquel hombre.

Los premios terminaron de entregarse, y Chris ya no veía motivos para permanecer allí. Le pegó el último trago a su octava copa de Vodka, y tal como la dejó en la primera mesa que pilló, salió disparado por la puerta para ser golpeado brutalmente por el frio. Este casi le hizo retroceder de vuelta a la fiesta, pero no era tanto como el que había sentido en el camino hacia allí, esas ocho copas le ayudaban a soportar algo mejor el frio.

Se puso a caminar calle arriba, y cuándo se alejó ya unos metros, las calles comenzaron a estar desiertas. Ningún coche circulaba, ni siquiera los que habían salido de la misma fiesta. No le dio importancia alguna, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar al hotel y meterse bajo las sabanas de la cama. Aceleró levemente el paso, contra más rápido fuera antes llegaría, y además entraría un poco más en calor, ya que a pesar de que el Vodka redujera notablemente el frio, aún se seguía notando bastante.

Seguía centrado en llegar al hotel, hasta que un ruido proveniente de un callejón le llamó la atención. No veía nada, solo se apreciaba levemente una extraña figura. Chris no tenía intención de seguir por ese callejón y averiguar que era, pero parecía que sus piernas se movían con voluntad propia, adentrándose de cada vez más y haciéndole ver de cada vez con más claridad lo que aquella silueta era realmente. Paró en seco instantáneamente al ver tres cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, completamente sin vida y con sus ropas bañadas en sangre. Quería retroceder pero el miedo no le permitía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, intentando luchar consigo mismo para que su cuerpo reaccionara y echara a correr, pero era imposible. Alzó la vista de los cadáveres que había en el suelo para ver otro cuerpo más desangrándose en los brazos del hombre que tanto le había llamado la atención en la fiesta. Este, al igual que el resto, estaba cubierto de sangre, aunque al contrario que los demás, esta no era suya. Miraba fijamente al actor paralizado frente a él, sin dejar de morder el cuello del joven al que tenía agarrado, deseando acabar con su vida y lanzar el cadáver al suelo como había hecho con el resto, ahora para centrarse en el rubio. El cuerpo de Chris finalmente reaccionó, y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo para salir del callejón, tropezando un par de veces, aunque sin llegar a caerse, a causa del miedo.

Chris desapareció por completo del callejón y el vampiro no hizo amago de empezar una persecución. Soltó bruscamente el cadáver y relamió la sangre restante en sus labios y dedos mientras sonreía pícaramente, deseoso de probar la sangre del rubio que hacía unos instantes estaba plantado frente a él.

Llegó exhausto al hotel. Hasta que no entró en su habitación y se encargó de cerrarlo todo no pudo tranquilizarse. No sabía qué demonios era lo que había visto en el callejón pero prefería no saberlo nunca, y mucho menos, volverse a ver en esa situación. Por suerte, había conseguido salir completamente ileso y aunque de camino al hotel no se hubiera girado ni un instante a comprobar si estaba detrás, no le daba la impresión de que le hubiera seguido. Suspiró profundamente mientras se quitaba la cazadora y se desabrochaba la camisa y se dejó caer a plomo sobre la cama, decidido a echarse a dormir y olvidar lo sucedido. No pasaron apenas unos segundos después de que Chris cerrara los ojos para que el móvil en el comodín empezara a vibrar. Era un mensaje de su esposa, Elsa, avisándole de que no podría estar en Australia en la fecha que acordaron, y a parte de un beso y una disculpa, no incluía nada más. El mensaje no le sorprendió ni lo más minino, es más, se lo esperaba, no era la primera vez que Elsa retrasaba un encuentro, y seguramente no sería la última. Dejó el móvil de nuevo en el comodín, apagó las luces y se propuso dormir, pero los nervios y el miedo no tenían intención de desaparecer, y las imágenes del callejón quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente, lo que le hizo prácticamente imposible pasar la noche en tranquilidad.

El resto de la semana en Alemania lo pasó prácticamente encerrado en el hotel, como mucho salió un par de veces a despejarse, pero siempre en horarios en los que las calles estuvieran plagadas de gente y evitando todos los callejones que veía. Lo que pasó aquella noche le afectó mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, lo que hizo de la semana un completo infierno.

El día del viaje hacia Australia lo pasó casi por completo en el aeropuerto, tenía ganas de volver a casa… aún más de salir de Alemania y olvidar todo lo referente a aquella noche. Tan pronto como se despertó, recogió sus maletas y se fue directo al aeropuerto, emocionado por volver; el solo recuerdo de su tabla de surf golpeando las olas era otro de sus motivos por los que tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Una vez allí, se detuvo a desayunar en el primer sitio que pilló, ya que con las prisas no había comido nada. Tras el desayuno aún tuvo que esperar varias horas para, al menos, embarcar las maletas. Que eternas se le hicieron. Para entretenerse, como mucho tenía el juego de _Thor_ en su móvil, el cual, ya se había pasado más de tres veces.

Tras cuatro horas de eterna espera embarcó sus maletas y se fue directo a la puerta de embarque. Mientras pasaba por las cintas que le llevarían hasta esta, Chris notó una extraña sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, la misma sensación que tuvo en el callejón. Inmediatamente miró a sus alrededores, alarmado por si aquel hombre se encontraba en el aeropuerto. No vio nada. Intentó calmar su respiración, se había acelerado notablemente en un instante, y aceleró el paso hasta la puerta de embarque.

-Por fin…- Dijo para sí mismo nada más abrir la puerta de su casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por allí, y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Dejó caer a plomo sus maletas y se abalanzó contra el sofá, dispuesto a quedarse tumbado durante horas, como solía hacer antes de que la fama hiciera de su tiempo libre algo prácticamente escaso. Entonces empezó a sonar su móvil. Suspiró profundamente, ese jodido cacharro era siempre tan oportuno. Lo sacó con pereza del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y descolgó, esperando que fuera la persona al otro lado de la línea la que comenzara la conversación.

-¿Cariño?- Sonó una voz femenina. Era Elsa.

-Hola- Respondió Hemsworth fríamente.

-¿Estás enfadado?- Preguntó la mujer tras escuchar ese "Hola" en un tono tan serio. No hubo respuesta por parte de Chris, lo que provocó unos instantes de silencio –Es porque no hemos ido… ¿Verdad?

-Siempre es lo mismo Elsa. Hace meses que no sé nada de ti ni de India. Da igual en que temporada nos pille, tú siempre tienes cosas que hacer- El tono enfadado de Chris aumentaba por momentos, preocupando a la Española al otro lado.

-Lo siento mucho Chris… de verdad…

-Déjalo. No importa- y sin importarle como iba a actuar su mujer al otro lado de la línea, colgó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a apretar con fuerza, con la esperanza de que así no pensaría más en ello. Evidentemente, sin éxito. Decidió salir a tomar el aire en el balcón, se levantó de un salto del sofá y se dirigió hacia él. Al estar allí se puso a contemplar el mar, recordando las horas que había pasado surfeando en él, jugando con las olas y disfrutando a cada instante de ello. No se lo pensó dos veces; fue corriendo a su habitación para ponerse el traje de neopreno y coger su amada tabla de surf. No había manera mejor de despejar la mente que distraerse bailando con las olas.

Disfrutó como un niño pequeño disfruta del primer día en el parque de atracciones. Había pasado tantas horas surfeando que la hora que fuera no le importaba lo más mínimo y ya se había hecho prácticamente de noche. Cargando con su tabla y con el traje de neopreno volvió andando hasta su casa, con unas ganas inmensas de pegarse una ducha de agua caliente y abalanzarse contra él sofá para ver una peli. El hecho de que Elsa no viajara a Australia se le había borrado prácticamente de la cabeza gracias al Surf, no quería preocuparse por ello el primer día de su vuelta a casa, y dejó de darle importancia nada más sus pies tocaron el agua del mar.

Decidió acelerar el ritmo, y de paso, atajar hasta su casa por algún callejón o cualquier ruta que le sirviera. Pero pronto se arrepintió de su decisión, ya que nada más girar una esquina pudo ver al hombre de Alemania al final del callejón. Paró en seco por acto reflejo, no continuaría por ahí, eso estaba claro y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sin dejar de apartar la vista. Al girarse para echar a correr, notó como su corazón se le atascaba en la garganta cuando vio que aquel hombre estaba plantado a apenas unos centímetros de él.

-¿Tenías pensado dejarme solo al otro lado?- Comenzó a hablar el moreno. Chris hizo un intento de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, pero nada más empezó a correr, el vampiro le cortó el paso de nuevo.

-Déjame en paz- gruñó el rubio intentando mostrarse impasible ante él, a pesar de tener un ritmo cardíaco que no se tiene ni después de tirarse horas sin descanso haciendo deporte. El moreno rió con sorna y se acercó unos pasos más a Chris, haciéndole retroceder.

-No nos hemos ni presentado y me tratas así. Eres un maleducado.

-¡No te cachondees de mí!- el orgullo del rubio respondía por sí mismo, y no iba a permitir que nadie se mofara de él, a pesar de saber que la persona que tenía en frente era la menos recomendable para hacérsele el orgulloso.

El vampiro se acercó aún más a Chris, lentamente, pero decidido a detenerle si el rubio echaba otra vez a correr.

-En la fiesta me di cuenta, que me observabas…- Hemsworth no respondió, esperando a que continuara -¿Te gustó lo que viste?- Chris seguía sin responder.

Entonces, el moreno posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del rubio, y empezó a rodearle hasta llegar a su espalda. Antes de que Hemsworth se diera cuenta, la mano del vampiro le sostenía la mandíbula de una forma que dejara aún más al descubierto su cuello. Empezó a forcejear al notar el frio aliento del otro tras su nuca, pero todos sus esfuerzos por zafarse de él fueron en vano.

-Tranquilízate. Verás cómo te acabará gustando.

-Eso lo dudo- Tras escuchar eso, el moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y pícara sonrisa, y seguido de esta empezó a morder el cuello de Chris. Este se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Intentó de nuevo librarse de él, pero notaba como sus fuerzas se iban rindiendo lentamente, hasta acabar por dejarse morder. Sin darse cuenta, Chris había sucumbido ante él, y a pesar de no entender por qué, tener al vampiro tras su espalda, agarrándole tan posesivamente y haciéndose propietario de su cuello, le excitaba. Pero era distinto, no era la misma excitación que había experimentado tantas veces anteriormente.

-Ya te dije que te acabaría gustando- empezó a hablar de nuevo el vampiro una vez se apartó uno centímetros del cuello de Chris, y antes de que pudiera responder nada, los gritos de un grupo de borrachos que se acercaban al final del callejón hicieron que el vampiro decidiera desaparecer, dejando al rubio solo. Chris empezó a buscarle, mirando por su alrededor, hasta dar con él caminando hacia los borrachos. Hemsworth se limitó a quedarse mirando, se hacía una idea de lo que podría pasar, y esta le desagradaba sobre manera, pero no podía evitar ese impulso que tenía de observar la escena en vez de aprovechar el momento para salir corriendo.

Los borrachos reían escandalosamente y costaba creer que no cayeran al suelo a causa de los tumbos que daban. El vampiro se paró frente a ellos y sin apenas esfuerzo levantó a uno por el cuello y se lo partió. El resto de ellos echaron a correr como pudieron nada más ver como el cuerpo del otro borracho se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Apestáis a alcohol. No merecería la pena morderos para obtener semejante asquerosidad en el paladar- y dicho esto empezó a acabar con ellos uno a uno, si bien arrancándoles la cabeza o el corazón.

Chris observaba aterrado, pero increíblemente fascinado la escena, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer uso de sus piernas y salir de allí pero haciendo caso omiso a esa voluntad.

Una vez acabado con la vida del último borracho, el vampiro se acercó de nuevo hasta Chris en un parpadeo y quedándose prácticamente estático frente a él.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Matarme a mí también?- El vampiro extendió la mano hasta la marca de sus dientes en el cuello de Hemsworth, y con el dedo índice cogió un poco de la sangre que aún goteaba de esta, llevándosela acto seguido hasta sus labios.

-Tienes una sangre deliciosa, sería un desperdicio bebérsela del tirón, ¿no crees?- lamió la sangre en su dedo mientras miraba a Chris con deseo y algo de lascivia.

-¿Esa es tu intención? ¿Usarme de aperitivo cuando te venga en gana?

-¿Acaso te molesta? Porque cualquiera diría lo contrario al ver cómo has reaccionado la primera vez- Chris se tragó sus palabras de respuesta y contuvo las ganas de apartar la mirada con tal de ocultar la vergüenza que esas palabras le hacían sentir. A ojos de una persona normal, esta podría haber pasado desapercibida como Chris quería, pero por muy bien oculta que tuviera esa vergüenza, a ojos del vampiro resultaba extremadamente evidente. Chris lo reflejaba cual espejo. Un espejo que solo el moreno era capaz de ver.

Tras unos segundos de inquietante silencio, Hemsworth decidió preguntar algo que al instante le resultó sumamente absurdo.

-¿Quién eres?- a lo que el vampiro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Te interesa saberlo?- no hubo respuesta, solo una mirada fría y penetrante fijada en los ojos del vampiro. Este empezó a voltear a Chris hasta estar tras su espalda y acercó los labios lentamente al oído del rubio, susurrando su nombre; "Tom Hiddleston", y tan pronto lo dijo, desapareció, dejando a Chris con su nombre en los labios.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarle, pero no tuvo éxito. Buscándole, sus ojos de detuvieron en los cadáveres de los borrachos, y se aproximó con cuidado a ellos. Los observó, pensando en la horrenda monstruosidad que significaba esa escena y lo peligroso que podía resultar quien hacía unos instantes, estaba deseoso por encontrar. Pero a pesar de ser consciente de ello, sentía una extraña sensación que le hacía querer volver a verle.

Después del encuentro en el callejón, Chris regresó a casa, mentalizado en que lo único que quería en esos momentos era quedarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente durante horas, por muy arrugado que saliera después.

Dejó su tabla junto al sofá y fue directo al baño mientras se quitaba la ropa por el camino. Al llegar, se desvistió por completo frente al espejo. Paró al ver reflejada en este la mordedura de Tom en su cuello, había dejado de sangrar, pero aún quedaban restos de la sangre. Cabizbajo, se metió en la ducha, y tal como se lo había propuesto, se quedó bajo el chorro de agua. Se acariciaba la mordedura con la mano, notando los huecos que habían formado los dientes del vampiro, preguntándose porqué le había resultado algo tan excitante. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No debo pensar más en ello. Debo estar dormido en el sofá, y todo esto no es nada más que una pesadilla- se decía para sí mismo, esperanzado en estar en lo cierto. Que nada de lo que había pasado en Alemania, los borrachos muertos en el callejón, su mordedura y Tom, jamás han existido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en el sofá, se quedó dormido tras la ducha mientras veía una película, con la intención de despejarse la mente. Nada más levantarse se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de baño a comprobar que la mordedura había desaparecido y que era cierto que nada de aquello pasó, pero toda esperanza de que eso fuera así se desvaneció en el momento en el que la vio en su cuello.

-Esto no puede ser… es imposible…- no acababa de creerse que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido de verdad y una leve sensación de miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Si Tom realmente existía, nada le aseguraba que no aparecería de nuevo por la noche para saciarse con su sangre de nuevo. Chris sacudió la cabeza al recordar el momento en el que el vampiro le mordió, sintiendo una vez más aquella extraña excitación que le provocó la primera vez. Por unos instantes, la idea de que Tom volviera a aparecer en la noche no le desagradaba en absoluto, es más, quería que viniera -¿Pero qué cojones estoy pensando?- abrió el grifo y se bañó la cara con agua abundante para a continuación salir del baño dispuesto a distraerse durante el resto del día, sin siquiera tener la intención de pensar en el moreno.

Calló la noche, y Chris esperaba tumbado en el sofá, jugueteando con una cuerda entre sus dedos y moviendo un pie con impaciencia. A cada minuto que pasaba miraba el reloj de su muñeca y bufaba cada vez al ver que se iba haciendo más tarde por momentos y nada ocurría. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a caer en los pensamientos sobre Tom, preguntándose una y otra vez si volvería, o porqué quería que llegara. Volvió a mirar el reloj; las doce. Las doce y aún no había aparecido. Esa inquietante espera se le hacía eterna y su nerviosismo se hacía notar de cada vez más en la velocidad que había alcanzado su pie y en que ya no sabía ni como colocarse en el sofá. A lo mejor debía ir al callejón, que dado lo visto, parecía que le gustaba encontrarse con él en ellos, o tal vez no había llegado a la casa por el simple hecho de que no le había invitado, como había visto en las películas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-De cada vez pienso con menos coherencia. Esto empieza a resultar patético- estiró el brazo para alcanzar el mando en la mesita y empezó a hacer _zapping. _Se detuvo en un canal de películas y precisamente echaban _Entrevista con el Vampiro._ Que irónico.

Se quedó en el sofá hasta que terminó la película. Era pasada la una y Tom todavía no había dado señales, tal vez ya ni vendría. Pero, en cierto modo, era incluso mejor. Apagó la tele y fue a acostarse. Le daba pereza ponerse el pijama, así que se durmió tal y como estaba con la ropa de calle.

En sus sueños, Chris aparecía de nuevo en el callejón, incluso en ellos esperaba a que el vampiro apareciera, pero a diferencia que cuando estaba despierto, Tom si se presentaba repitiendo de nuevo la experiencia en el callejón.

Despertó de repente, alarmado por un ruido. Miró de nuevo el reloj; las cinco y media. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo, tal vez no sería nada, pero otro más le alarmó de nuevo haciéndole levantarse esta vez de la cama.

Empezó a buscar por toda la casa sin dar con lo que causó el ruido, pero seguiría buscando, ya que tenía la extraña sensación de que le observaban. Buscó durante diez minutos sin éxito alguno pero igualmente convencido de que en su casa había alguien. Y se imaginaba quien podría ser.

-¿Tom?- preguntó, esperando obtener respuesta. Durante unos segundos el silencio volvió a apoderarse de toda la casa, hasta que Hiddleston finalmente decidió aparecer tras la espalda de Chris.

-Por fin, empezaba a cansarme de jugar al escondite.

-No eres el único- contestó el rubio mientras se volteaba para ver al vampiro.

-¿Me esperabas?- Hemsworth desvió la mirada sin responder. Ya le había resultado suficientemente patética la forma en la que había actuado durante todo el día como para encima tener que afirmarlo. Por ahí no pasaría –No me guardes rencor, quería reservarte para el final. Ya sabes, para tener buen gusto en el paladar antes de irme a dormir.

-Si eso es lo único para lo que has venido, ¿por qué no me muerdes ya?- Tom rió pícaramente y sin que prácticamente Chris se diera cuenta, empezó a llevarle hasta la habitación.

-Porque sería muy aburrido. He venido pronto precisamente para hacer de esto algo más entretenido- de un empujón llevó a Chris hasta la cama, colocándose encima de él e impidiéndole que se levantara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó Hemsworth, quien estaba empezando a alarmarse. Tom no respondió y siguió a lo suyo abriendo la camisa de Chris y mirando con lascivia el torso que poco a poco se iba dejando ver. Los nervios se apoderaron del rubio y con ellos aumentaba la velocidad de su respiración y la de su sangre, haciendo así que las ganas del vampiro por saborear de nuevo aquel preciado líquido rojo aumentaran conforme lo hacían sus nervios.

Con la uña índice de su mano derecha, Tom empezó a apretar con fuerza el pecho de Chris haciendo que un poco de sangre empezara a salir de la herida. El rubio intentó deshacerse del moreno nada más empezó a prevenir las intenciones de Tom con todo aquello, pero para su sorpresa, el vampiro, a pesar de tener una constitución más pequeña que la de Chris, era mucho más fuerte que él y sin apenas esfuerzo conseguía mantenerle inmóvil.

Una vez la gota de sangre empezó a recorrer lentamente el torso de Chris, Tom bajó levemente la cabeza y empezó a limpiar con la lengua el recorrido que había dejado marcado la gota hasta llegar al punto de origen de esta, donde pasó de usar la lengua a morderle, saciando así parte de la sed que tenía de volver a saborear la sangre de Hemsworth.

Chris seguía intentando apartar a Tom, pero por mucho que se esforzara no conseguía nada.

-Relájate- El vampiro se había separado de su pecho y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la bragueta de Chris. La cual bajaba con lentitud y provocaba una sensación de impaciencia en Hemsworth, nervioso por lo que ocurría, pero en el fondo, deseoso de seguir con ello. Después de jugar con la impaciencia del rubio, Tom finalmente le quitó los pantalones y los bóxer a Chris, dejando a la vista su miembro. Hiddleston acercó la boca al latente sexo de Hemsworth, pero las palabras que le dijo Chris antes de hacer nada le detuvieron.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza morder- Tom rió para sí mismo y contestó.

-Tranquilo, que no he venido hasta aquí solo para morderte la polla- Tras aquella contestación que silenció a Chris, Tom prosiguió con su intención inicial y acercó la cabeza hasta el interior del muslo y empezó a morder. Que el vampiro mordiera por esa zona provocaba en Chris una excitación mucho mayor que la que ya experimentó en el callejón, haciendo que un leve gemido se escapara irremediablemente de su boca, y callando el grito ahogado que había estado a punto de salir. El vampiro iba mordiendo por distintas zonas del muslo, provocando en Hemsworth algo que llevaba rato esperando.

-Vaya, mira quien se ha empalmado. ¿Has intentado resistirte eh?

-¡Cierra la boca!- gruñó Chris avergonzado. Tom rió y siguió mordiendo y bebiendo de su sangre acercando la mano al miembro del rubio. Insinuó con tocarla un par de veces, que hicieron perder los nervios a Chris, ya que estaba harto de su juego. Eso era todo lo que hacía Tom, jugar.

Pillando desprevenido a Hiddleston, Chris se lo apartó de encima y se colocó él en la posición que tenía el vampiro antes con él. Tom no hizo nada ante esto, tenía curiosidad por ver cuáles eran las intenciones de Chris con todo esto, aunque ya se hacía una pequeña idea.

Hemsworth le arrancó los pantalones y los lanzó al suelo, como el inconveniente que ellos resultaban ser para él y abrió ambas piernas de Tom, pero la carcajada del moreno le detuvo.

-¿En serio piensas darme por culo?- preguntó Tom entre carcajadas. Chris ya no sabía ni que responder -¿Piensas que si me la metes me pondrás en la situación en la que te he puesto yo? ¿Gimiendo como una colegiala?

Hemsworth estaba ansioso por responder, por cerrarle la boca y hacerle tragar este estúpido ego que salía disparado de su boca cada vez que decía algo, pero no pudo. Chris se quedó parado unos segundos, disminuyendo la fuerza que había puesto para mantener a Tom sujeto. El moreno aprovechó la situación, y volvió a colocar a Chris en la posición con la que había empezado todo esto.

-No hace falta ni que lo intentes. Tener tu polla en el culo no es algo que hará que se me levante- Tom se levantó de la cama, cogió sus pantalones y se los puso –Ha sido divertido, pero tengo que irme- miró al hombre tumbado en la cama. Veía en él una sensación de derrota y de vergüenza… algo realmente delicioso y satisfactorio –Ha sido divertido

Y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa que Chris no pudo apreciar, desapareció sin más de la habitación.

Chris se sentía débil, incapaz de moverse, Tom había bebido tanta sangre de él que le había dejado sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarse de la cama, le sorprendía que hubiera podido darle la vuelta cuándo tuvo la oportunidad, pero suponía que era porque en ese momento, la conciencia le había abandonado por completo, y no se había dado cuenta de lo acabado que estaba. Ahora sí lo notaba, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el calentón que le había provocado el moreno menguara de algún modo y poder así echarse a dormir.

No podía sacarse lo que había pasado en ese momento, y aquel calentón parecía no tener intención de largarse. Suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la mano hasta su erección.

-Tom…

**Has llegado hasta aquí... ¡Es increíble!**

**Espero que te haya gustado y que no haya provocado en tí un trauma de por vida (Si he provocado hemorragias nasales... en parte me alegro de que sea así, porqué habré conseguido mi objetivo (?) jejejejejeje)**

**Comentadme a ver que os ha parecido, así me motivaré más a la hora de escribir. Si veo que no gusta... en fin no se si subiré más si no gusta jejejeje Así que porfis si quereis que siga subiendo ¡avisadme!**

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Te espero en el siguiente capítulo de Night Lies!  
**


	2. Lost Boy

**¡He vuelto con el segundo capítulo! Ha pasado ya un tiempecillo desde el primero y si estás leyendo esto es señal de que el primero te ha gustado, o te ha llamado la atención mínimamente xD**

**Me he tomado mi tiempo en acabarlo y no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir sin tener a nadie mirando ;-; Pero... ¡Lo consegí! *Escúchese música de victoria***

**En fin, no molesto más ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Lost Boy

La alarma empezó a sonar escandalosamente, penetrándole en los oídos como si su intención fuera invadirlos. Chris, sobresaltado por el repentino escándalo, cogió el despertador y lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. El ruido cesó en cuanto el aparato tocó el suelo, haciéndose trizas. Chris suspiró aliviado en cuanto el silencio volvió a inundar su habitación. Quería seguir durmiendo, aprovechar que no tenía ninguna película en la que trabajar de momento para poder descansar. Se dio la vuelta para colocarse en una postura más cómoda, pero nada más girarse notó algo extraño en sus sábanas. Algo que antes parecía ser pegajoso, estaba reseco. Pensó unos segundos en qué podía ser, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella mancha en sus sabanas, no era otra cosa que la prueba restante de que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño y este había sido el resultado final. Bufó profundamente, y tras unos segundos maldiciendo que aquella noche fuera real se levantó de un salto de la cama, para irse a la ducha y quitarse los restos que aún quedaban por su cuerpo.

Empezó a desvestirse, dejando caer la ropa como si de plomo se tratara y abrió al máximo el agua fría, pero unos instantes antes de meterse en la ducha, se quedó parado frente al espejo. Pudo ver como su cuerpo estaba invadido por las mordeduras de Tom y la sangre reseca que había salido de ellas. Llevó la mano hasta la que tenía en el pecho. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor en cuanto la tocó y apartó la mano unos instantes, aunque después siguió acariciándola, con algo más de delicadeza, intentando con ello que desapareciera la marca. Lo cual sería imposible.

-Maldito cabrón…

Al salir de la ducha, la cual le había dejado helado cual cucurucho, se fue directo a coger el mando de la tele, la encendió por tener algo que escuchar mientras se vestía y así no pensar en lo sucedido, y sin siquiera saber en qué canal se encontraba empezó a vestirse en su cuarto. La película que emitían en el canal fue interrumpida unos instantes para ofrecer un mensaje de última hora, que llamó bastante la atención de Chris:

_Se han encontrado un total de quince cadáveres desangrados a la orilla del mar a primera hora de esta mañana. Los forenses han confirmado que llevan aproximadamente ocho horas fallecidos, además, han afirmado que los cuerpos estaban completamente desangrados…._

Chris salió de su habitación para ver las imágenes emitidas en la televisión.

_Los testigos afirman haber identificado al asesino como un hombre de treinta años de cabello oscuro. No han podido ofrecernos más detalles a causa de la oscuridad de la noche pero les advertimos de que vayan con cuidado por las calles y que eviten zonas poco pobladas. Más información hoy a las nueve de la noche._

-Qué poco discreto eres- Tras despedirse la reportera, siguieron emitiendo la película. Ni siquiera se detuvo a verla, apagó la tele y se fue directo a la cocina a devorar algo, la noche con Tom le había agotado más de lo que imaginaba, y dormir no le bastaría, necesitaba comer.

Se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, tragando como un lobo hambriento el plato de pasta que se había preparado, al que le había añadido prácticamente todo lo que había encontrado en el interior de la nevera. Apenas estaba tardando en terminárselo, y cuanto más se iba vaciando el plato, más aparecía en su mente la imagen de Tom, haciendo con él todo lo que había querido, todo lo que le hubiera parecido que serviría para humillarle lo utilizó, haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de usarlas completamente para someterle. Chris ardía en su interior, no solo por el hecho de que aquel hombre lo humillara hasta tal punto, sino por el simple hecho de que la situación le excitara, el hecho de que al largarse Tom, hubiera tenido que recurrir a la masturbación. Cogió el plato sin siquiera acabárselo y lo estampó contra uno de los armaritos de la cocina. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza. Le odiaba. Odiaba a Tom con todo su ser y deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente como para librarse de él, pero no solo odiaba al vampiro, sino también ese deseo irrefrenable de querer volver a tenerlo sobre sí mismo, mordiéndole, excitándole, humillándole… Era una sensación tan deliciosa como despreciable. Debía librarse de ella, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Y si… no fuera solo Tom?- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Y si lo que le ocurría simplemente era la novedad? ¿El hacer algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado? Creía estar casi seguro de que simplemente sería eso, y que arreglaría el asunto probando con otros. Puede que le hiciera olvidar al vampiro, despejarlo de su mente. En el momento en el que se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa se estremeció, obligándose a sí mismo a decir que era una idea estúpida y sin sentido, pero… ¿y si no lo era?

Al caer la noche Chris se encontraba frente al bar _Los Nueve Reinos. _Se había pasado toda la tarde buscando un lugar adecuado donde llevar a cabo aquella estrafalaria idea y era lo único que había encontrado. Tras quedarse unos segundos mirando en la entrada el título con las luces de neón y el árbol dibujado tras estas, cogió aire y se dispuso a entrar, eliminando de su mente cualquier indicio de coherencia que le obligara a retroceder. Nada más entrar, el humo que inundaba el recinto, la música a todo volumen que hacía retumbar todo el local, que no era otra que el _chunda chunda_ que tanto detestaba, y la exagerada cantidad de multitud que no se encuentra ni en un estreno de cine casi le hacen salir huyendo de allí. Definitivamente aquel lugar no era _Babylon_* (*Nota de la autora: Babylon es un local homosexual de la serie de televisión _Queer as Folk,_ si no la has visto, la recomiendo), no, todo aquello era muy diferente, y él se encontraba ahí plantado, con la sensación de ser un niño perdido en un enorme parque de atracciones. Se acercó con prisas a la barra, esperando que no se hubiera fijado en él el típico gorila amoroso en busca de carne tierna y un culo prieto al que encular. Se sentó y enseguida miró a su alrededor para comprobarlo. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que nadie le estaba mirando, al menos no por ahora y se quedó en su sitio plantado, con la cabeza gacha y arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, una voz burlona le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- Solo te hace falta un cartelito en la frente para dar a conocer más aún que no sabes donde coño te has metido- era el barman. Estaba situado tras la barra, con un cigarrillo prendido en la mano derecha y una botella de Vodka en la otra. Chris no podía apreciar bien su rostro a causa de las luces que no dejaban de encenderse, apagarse y cambiar de tonalidades –lo cual era un coñazo- pero de vez en cuándo podía ver una sonrisa burlona que cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado y un pequeño lunar situado justo encima de la comisura izquierda. Tenía una media melena despeinada, con algunos mechones que caían por delante de su cara haciendo más difícil ver el resto de esta. Bajó la mirada, intentando que no se notara, para ver su cuello, el cual parecía bastante apetecible para un vampiro como Tom, continuó hasta sus brazos, no era un tipo enorme pero si tenía unos buenos brazos. Hemsworth suspiró, Tom podría haberle elegido a él, así le habría ahorrado todo esto.

-Déjame en paz- respondió Chris después de haber examinado al barman en su tono más borde.

-Tampoco me muerdas, solo intento ayudar, nunca has pasado por un sitio así, ¿a qué no?- siguió el barman sin borrar aquella sonrisa que ponía nervioso al rubio. Chris no quería seguir con ello, pero debía aceptar que el hombre tras la barra había tenido razón en el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba y debía admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

Chris le miró, pero con la cabeza gacha para no mirarle directamente. El barman le dirigió una pequeña risita, se llevó el cigarrillo prendido a la boca y le extendió la mano.

-Soy Norman, bienvenido a _Los Nueve Reinos._

_-_Chris- Respondió estrechándole la mano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Chris? ¿Experimentar?- Chris bufó antes de responder.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

–Bueno, para alguien que lo ve todos los días resulta extremadamente fácil encontrar a los "novatillos". Además, admite que no has entrado siendo muy discreto- Quedaron un rato en silencio y Chris aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y apreciar con más detalle donde se había metido. En ese momento fue cuando se percató de que le observaban; un chico joven, con el pelo corto y moreno y una mecha azul que parecía que a la peluquera se le fue la mano y tiñó una mancha tal cual, aunque también podría deberse a las luces del local. Era de constitución delgada, pero alto, no más que Chris auqnue sí que muchos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su rostro era inocente, no aparentaba más de dieciocho lo cual le hacía ser un bocado exquisito para los predadores que se encontraban en el local y lo miraban con lascivia y al igual que Hemsworth, parecía un chiquillo perdido. El joven apartó la mirada avergonzado cuando vio que Chris se había fijado en él, pero el rubio decidió apartar la mirada y dirigirse de nuevo a Norman para entablar conversación de lo que fuera con tal de distraerse.

-¿Por qué _Los Nueve Reinos_?- el barman le mandó una seña a Chris, indicándole que esperara, y tras atender a un tipo que parecía un mastodonte borracho, se acercó.

-¿Qué decías? No te oía- preguntó Norman casi a gritos.

-Si le bajaras el volumen a la música tal vez me escucharías mejor- respondió Chris igualmente a gritos. Norman respondió con una mueca, diciendo con esta que no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento rubiales debo tenerla así. Créeme, es mejor.

-No lo creo- dijo sin que el barman le escuchara y continuó con su pregunta inicial -¿Por qué el bar se llama _Los Nueve Reinos_?

-Porque está dividido como tales- Chris arqueó una ceja sin comprender del todo a que se refería -Verás a mi cofundador Heath– señaló con la cabeza al barman al final de la barra atendiendo por esa zona –y a mí nos pareció una buena idea lo de Yggdrasil, el árbol de los mundos, como referencia para el ambiente del local, y decidimos repartirlo como dichos mundos- siguió señalando una zona del bar –esa zona es Asgard, si has visto _Thor_ sabrás a qué me refiero, viene a ser la zona VIP, vamos, los activos con pasta. Tienen mejores vistas hacia el escenario, que es Vanaheim, y hacia los pasivos novatos, Alfheim, que vendría a ser el reino de los elfos de luz. Inocencia, ya me entiendes- volvió su mirada a Chris- Puede que debas añadirte a los de esa zona- añadió cachondeándose de Chris y este le pegó un golpe en el brazo.

-Sigue explicando, y déjate de coñas- Norman rió y siguió.

-Eso de ahí es Jötuheim, los gigantes, es la zona de los activos en general, si no quieres ser enculado ve ahí, y justo en frente se encuentra la zona de los elfos oscuros, Svartálfaheim, los pasivos experimentados. Estos ya no reflejan la inocencia y son famosos por sus mamadas.

-Te había dicho que nada de coñas.

-No era una coña, sino un consejo- movió las cejas –En fin, por ahí se encuentra el mundo de la niebla y el terror, Niflheim, aunque… más conocido como el Cuarto Oscuro. Supongo que no hace falta que te explique que se va a hacer ahí. Luego tenemos el ya antes mencionado escenario Vanaheim, donde se encuentran nuestras "Ninfas" o bailarines, son bastante sensuales y atractivos para la mayoría y suelen gustar a quien mira. Esto- dijo extendiendo sus brazos señalando la barra –es Midgard, el mundo de los humanos, mis borrachillos.

-Es como si dijeras que toda la humanidad somos unos alcohólicos- Norman rió.

-Más o menos, sí. Y bueno, aquí en Midgard servimos el Muspelheim, la joya de la corona.

-¿Y eso que es?- el barman lo miró con picardía, Chris se alejó unos centímetros de la barra –Miedo me das.

-¡Heath!- gritó llamando a su compañero. Este se acercó después de servir a alguien –prepárale un Muspelheim.

-¿Es consciente de lo que se va a tragar?- Hemsworth miró a Norman, temeroso.

-Sí sí sí, tú tráeselo- Heath rió, sin haber estado presente en toda la conversación ya conocía las intenciones de su compañero y dedicándole una mirada a Chris, que no comprendió, se marchó. El rubio intentó mirar que hacía, pero de pronto se encontró mirando fijamente a Norman y con la mano de este agarrándole la mandíbula.

-No mires, tiene que ser sorpresa.

-Estás empezando a acojonarme con tanto misterio. ¿Qué cojones es el Muspelheim?

-Tú espera y verás- un hombre le llamó –Voy a atender a ese borrachín, confío en que no verás lo que está haciendo Heath- Chris no respondió, le miró con ironía y simplemente hizo una marca con el dedo en la zona del corazón en señal de promesa. Norman, satisfecho con eso, se fue a servir al hombre. Al poco rato apareció de nuevo Heath, con un vaso de agua, relleno solo hasta la mitad de lo que supuestamente sería el Muspelheim. Chris lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Tanto royo para esta chorrada?- cogió el vaso dispuesto a bebérselo de un trago y acabar con tanto teatro, pero el barman se interpuso.

-Espera a que llegue Norman, él nunca quiere perderse esto- miró a Heath. Seguía sin entender por qué tanto cuento por un condenado chupito, y de cada vez se impacientaba más, ¿lo estarían haciendo a propósito? Igualmente, le hizo caso al barman y dejó el vaso en la barra, esperando a que Norman llegara.

Tardó un poco en llegar, un grupo de pasivos exigentes se le había plantado en la barra y según Heath, no había nada que enredara más que ellos, pero en cuánto se presentó frente a Chris, con esa condenada sonrisa que no se le borraba de la cara, le incitó a que bebiera.

-Venga valiente, conoce al grandullón.

-¿Esto es un grandullón?- dijo señalando el poco licor que había.

-Tú bébetelo. De un trago va, sin pensar- cogió el vaso y en cuestión de segundos el líquido empezó a descender pos su garganta. Chris nada más sentirlo recorriendo su cuello se llevó las manos a la garganta y después, al estómago. Le daba la sensación de haber tragado lava.

-¡¿Qué cojones es esto?!- preguntó prácticamente afónico. Le había dejado tanto la boca como la garganta secas. En cambio, Norman y Heath estallaron en risas. Chris no podía ni dedicarles una mirada amenazadora, estaba tan centrado en la bomba que se estaba cociendo en su estómago que no tenía la suficiente capacidad como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

-El mundo del fuego, eso es lo que es- consiguió responder Norman, aún entre carcajadas.

-Cabrones… ¿Qué es lo que lleva?- los barman apenas podían escuchar lo que Chris decía entre la música y sus carcajadas, pero una idea se hacían, y Heath respondió.

-Una invención del cabroncete de Norman; Absenta, Vodka Negro y Licor de Mango, por partes iguales. Ah, y una pizca de azúcar quemado- Norman, aún entre risas, se echó sobre la barra para mirar de cerca a Chris. Le cogió de la mandíbula y le giró la cabeza.

-Y eso de ahí amigo mío, es Helheim el reino de los muertos. Llamamos así al baño ya que ahí es donde acaban muertos la mayoría de los que toman Muspelheim. Con esto llegamos al fin de la iniciación a los Nueve Reinos. Que lo disfrutes- Chris sentía que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, no podía ni imaginarse el porcentaje alcohólico que debía llevar aquello para que con solo un trago consiguiera marearle de semejante manera. Apoyó los codos sobre la barra y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Una paliza, eso parecía, que le habían pegado una paliza.

-¿Quieres otro?- Chris alzó como pudo la cabeza para asestarle a Norman una mirada de asesino en serie. Este simplemente le puso la mano sobre la cabeza –Esto te ayudará a seguir adelante con tu experimentación. Que tengas suerte novatillo- Tras pasar un rato en la barra, mentalizándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Chris volvió a llevar la mirada por el resto del local, observando todos y cada uno de los _reinos _que Norman había descrito. Primero Asgard. Se notaba en ellos que no escaseaban en cuestión de dinero, su zona era especialmente espaciosa, y prácticamente estaría vacía si no fuera por los jóvenes pasivos que se encontraban en ella, seguramente, llamados por los Asgardianos. Tras examinar a la zona VIP, dirigió la mirada hacia Alfheim, para darse cuenta de que aquel joven muchacho aún estaba observándole, sentado en un rincón intentando evitar cualquier contacto con otra persona. La mirada de aquel chico posada sobre sí ponía nervioso a Chris. Intentó levantarse de la barra, ir a pasearse por el local, a ver si el chiquillo le perdía la pista, pero nada más levantarse vio a un hombre en Jötunheim observándole, con mucha más lascivia que el joven. Se sentó de nuevo.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente borracho- se dijo a sí mismo. Llamó a Norman alzando la mano y este se acercó.

-¿Qué haces que no te estás tirando a nadie todavía?

-Quiero otro Muspelheim- Norman arqueó la ceja sorprendido.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para seguir con esto. Cuanto menos consciente sea de lo que pasará esta noche mejor- el barman negó con la cabeza.

-Está claro que no tienes ni idea de cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí. Debes saber, rubiales, que cuanto más borracho estés, tu rey guerrero- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el miembro de Chris. Este se tapó con ambas manos –no tendrá fuerzas ni para despertarse.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que como bebas como un cosaco no se te levantará. Y créeme, si quieres hacer algo por aquí necesitas una polla bien puesta, no un cacharro mustio- Norman siguió –Si quieres que te sirva un tequila con limón para subir el puntillo puedo hacerlo, pero no me hagas llevarte a alcohólicos anónimos la semana que viene- Chris rió.

-¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?

-Solo intento que tu velada se pase mejor. Para ellos eres un cervatillo en una jaula de leones- Hemsworth quedó un tiempo en silencio. Realmente había tenido suerte de que hubiera sido Norman y no otro quien le atendiera y le ayudara a adentrarse en todo esto, le daba la sensación de que, si había que confiar en alguien, contarle a alguien sus "avances" en esta situación, sería a él.

-Está bien, pásame ese tequila.

Tras un par de copas, y alguna que otra de más que se le escapó al barman, Chris se levantó por fin de la barra para ir a ver que encontraba. Notaba ese puntillo que le había mencionado con anterioridad Norman y ese ligero mareo al levantarse, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con aquello, dispuesto a que esta noche pasara algo que le hiciera olvidar al vampiro.

Ignoró completamente las zonas de "selección" para pasar directamente al cuarto oscuro. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, la estrepitosa música del local había pasado a parecer de fondo. Una zona insonorizada. Escuchaba los gemidos de los hombres que ahí se encontraban, pero como mucho, de vez en cuando podía distinguir diversas sombras, que preferiría no imaginarse ni en qué postura se encontraban. De repente notó como alguien lo llevaba hacia la pared, le colocó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sin que a Chris le diera tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, ya se encontraba con los pantalones bajados y con aquel hombre al que no podía ver agachado frente a él. Hemsworth no opuso resistencia, si quería empezar con aquello, esta era una buena oportunidad. Aquel hombre empezó a jugar intentando despertar al "guerrero", como lo había mencionado anteriormente Norman. Chris se reía por dentro, recordando las palabras del barman, advirtiéndole que no bebiera, y el poco caso que le había hecho al beber de más.

Le había costado arrancar, pero poco a poco se iba excitando de cada vez más. Entonces el hombre se sacó el miembro de Chris de la boca.

-_Volvemos a encontrarnos Chris- _el corazón le dio un vuelco, ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

-Tom…- el vampiro no contestó, lo único que escuchó Chris de él fue una risa picarona tras notar lo tenso que se puso el rubio. Tom siguió, excitándole con cada movimiento de su lengua, jugando con ella como quien lamía una piruleta. Hemsworth no aguantaba más, temía seguir, así que intentó recuperar toda su consciencia para salir corriendo de allí. Empujó al vampiro, se levantó los pantalones y salió del cuarto oscuro. Norman veía como Chris cruzaba el bar corriendo, preguntándose qué era lo que habría ocurrido allí dentro. Nada más salir el rubio por la puerta, el barman se percató de que un chico joven salía detrás de él. Tal vez ese chiquillo sería la razón de esa repentida escapada, en tal caso, ya hablaría con Chris, eso, si volvía alguna vez.

**Lo se... lo se... ha faltado más de... Tom, pero hay que tener algún que otro capitulo algo más ligerete, ¿no? xD Un respiro al pobre Chris...**

**En fin para tener una imagen sobre los personajes nuevos, los actores en los que he basado su imagen (y que decir que también su nombre xD) són: Norman Reedus (Más conocido como Daryl Dixon en Walking Dead), Heath Ledger (Conocido como el Joker :P) y el joven chico del cual no menciono nombre es Hayden Christensen (Conocido como Anakin Skywalker, aunque más basado en su papel en _La casa de mi Vida_ o _Life as a House_)**

**Y en fin... imagino que lo de Los Nueve Reinos ha quedado más o menos claro, pero... por si las moscas xD**

**Asgard**, el Reino de los Dioses: **Es la zona "VIP" donde se encuentran los "activos" adinerados. (Zona situada cerca de Vanaheim y Alfheim)**

**Alfheim**, el Reino de los elfos de la Luz: **Zona de los jóvenes "pasivos" sin experiencia. (Esta zona suele atraer la atención de Asgard)**

**Jötunheim**, el Reino de los gigantes: **Zona de los "activos" (Situada cerca de Niflheim y Svartálfaheim)**

**Svartálfaheim**, el Reino de los elfos oscuros: **Zona de los "pasivos" experimentados**

**Niflheim**, el Reino de las nieblas y el terror: **Cuarto Oscuro**

**Midgard**, el Reino de los Hombres: **La Barra**

**Vanaheim**, el Reino de los Vanir (la tribu de los dioses de la naturaleza y de la fertilidad): **Escenario**

**Muspelheim**, el mundo primordial de fuego: **Bebida especial inventada por Norman que consta de Absenta (90), Vodka Negro (20) y Licor de Mango (35), apodada así por su fuerte porcentaje alcohólico y el efecto ardiente que causa tras beberla.**

**Helheim**, el Reino de los muertos: **Denominado así al baño ya que allí es donde acaban "muertos" los que han bebido Muspelheim.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! *O* (Cualquier dudilla, no dudeis en preguntar xD)**


End file.
